


О чём ты думаешь?

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Serious Injuries, Touching, Запутанные отношения, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Прикосновения, Серьёзные ранения, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Во время восстановления после Парка Алан задаёт Йену один вопрос. Ответ его не устраивает.





	О чём ты думаешь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what do you think about?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471168) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Солнце омывает всё вокруг своим светом, и хорошо видны очертания повязок на ноге Малькольма. Он почти полураздет, белая рубашка широко распахнута, полностью обнажая грудь, и его шорты — обтягивающие, чёрные — длиной лишь по бёдра, так что Алан видит обхватившие его ногу повязки.  
Малькольм ведёт себя так, будто находится, чёрт возьми, в обычном отпуске, а не восстанавливается после травмы, часами сидит у бассейна, купаясь в солнечном свете. Он не читает, не слушает музыку... Чёрт, он, кажется, счастлив, когда с ним не разговаривают.  
Малькольм просто сидит подолгу, натянув на глаза солнцезащитные очки, но не дремлет — наверное — и думает о чём-то.  
— О чём ты думаешь? — интересуется однажды Алан. — Ты просто сидишь около бассейна, наслаждаешься солнцем... О чём ты думаешь?  
Малькольм смеётся, негромко, и делает глоток из стакана: пьёт он тоже едва-едва. Не видит необходимости.  
— О разном, — мягким голосом отвечает он. — О хаосе. Знаешь, хм... О всяком. — Он надвигает очки на нос, садится поудобнее, и Алан замечает крошечную перемену в его лице в этот момент: он пытается сдержаться, но его глаза сужаются, нос морщится, а губы чуть дёргаются от боли.  
У Малькольма тёмно-карие глаза, и на свету они секунду или две кажутся ещё темнее, и затем он растягивает губы в небольшой улыбке. Должно быть, его нога сильно болит, постоянно, хотя он и пытается это скрыть. Алан чувствует, как в груди что-то тоскливо сжимается.  
— Красивому парню вроде тебя, Алан, — низким, нарочито осторожным тоном продолжает Малькольм, — тебе и Элли, вам стоит... Сходить куда-нибудь. Вам не нужно, хм, не нужно торчать в отеле и следить за мной. Я никуда не денусь отсюда. Посижу тут, позагораю немного, пока прихожу в себя.  
— Почему только мы с Элли? — говорит Алан. — Почему бы тебе не присоединиться?  
Малькольм замирает, лишь на мгновение, и затем медленно поднимает очки на лоб, и Алан задумывается — лишь на мгновение — каково было бы запустить пальцы в его волосы. Они пышные, тёмные, выглядят так, будто на ощупь окажутся упругими и _мягкими_.  
Это странная мысль, осознаёт он. Много странных мыслей посещают его, когда он рядом с Малькольмом — этот парень просто рок-звезда, источает энергию, флюиды... Алан не... Он на самом деле не думает о мужчинах. И о женщинах тоже.  
Элли — другое дело. И Малькольм...  
— Солнышко, — мурлыкает Малькольм, и у Алана пересыхает во рту. Малькольм — тоже другое дело. — Я уже извинился. Я не хочу, м-м-м, встревать в то, что, э, происходит между вами.  
— Ничего не происходит, — автоматически отвечает Алан. Малькольм приподнимает тёмную бровь. — То есть, ничего такого, к чему ты не мог бы присоединиться. — Приподнимается вторая бровь. Алан морщит нос. — Я не это хотел сказать. — Хотя не это ли? Не... — Ну.  
Малькольм замирает.  
— Ну?  
— Ну, — Алан сглатывает. Где, чёрт побери, Элли? Никогда её нет рядом в нужный момент. — Знаешь. Это ведь просто ужин.  
Малькольм чуть наклоняется вперёд, и вновь Алан замечает эту обнажившуюся на секунду боль, тихий выдох сквозь сжатые зубы: он кладёт руку на бедро Малькольму, удерживая его. Кожа Малькольма гладкая, _горячая_, нагретая солнцем. Малькольм переводит взгляд с лица Алана на руку, приоткрывает рот, и Алан чувствует, как выступает пот на коже, чувствует...  
— Чувствуешь пульс, да? — голос Малькольма внезапно становится хриплым, исходящим откуда-то из груди. — Он, кхм... Он всегда такой размеренный. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
Алан чуть крепче прижимает пальцы, ощущая перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы, и Малькольм вздрагивает, медленно выдыхая. Алан чувствует его пульс — и то, как он, несомненно, ускорился.  
— Не такой уж и размеренный, по мне, — бормочет Алан. У него самого стучит в ушах кровь. Где Элли? Элли знала бы, что сказать... Боже, Алан никогда не знает, что сказать, он просто чувствует Малькольма под своей рукой, и как его собственный желудок завязывается узлом... — Тебе стоит пойти с нами. Нами обоими.  
— И потом? Что потом, когда вы пойдёте домой?  
— Ты можешь пойти домой с нами.  
— Думаю, тебе сперва нужно спросить её.  
— Мы спросим её вместе.  
Ладонь Малькольма ложится поверх его руки. У Малькольма длинные пальцы, горячие на ощупь и широкие, и они отрывисто постукивают по его запястью.  
— Хорошо. Давай... Хорошо.  
Желудок подпрыгивает к горлу. Алан не может сообразить, что сказать, и решает помолчать ещё несколько секунд, ещё...  
— Ты милый, знаешь. Ты ведь знаешь?  
— Элли так говорит. Я не считаю себя милым.  
— Я считаю.  
Кто-то проходит позади них, мимо бассейна, и Алан убирает руку.  
— Тогда расскажи мне. Про... разное. Всякое. Хаос. Всё такое.  
Малькольм широко улыбается.  
— Ладно, солнышко. Начнём с... Вытяни руку.  
Подавив желание закатить глаза, Алан делает, как он просит.


End file.
